Notes
by TeamManHands
Summary: Ever since Finn joined Glee Club, his relationship with Rachel Berry has gone through ups and downs. How would it be if Finn and Rachel exchanged notes every episode? R&R please!
1. The Pilot

**A/N: Ok, everyone so, welcome to mine and finchelneverends fanfic! We hope you all like reading it as much as we liked writing it! We know this chapter is kind of short, but this is just the prologue, so, tell was what you all think. Please, review and rate! Also, we're looking for beta readers to this fic, so if any of you want to be our beta, please send me a private message. Thank you and enjoy!**

Rachel Berry couldn't believe it how lucky she was. The moment walked in, leading Finn _freaking_ Hudson into the choir room, she knew something good was coming out of it.

"Guys, I'm sure you've all already met Finn Hudson. Finn's the newest member of New Directions." Mr. Schuester said. Rachel smiled so wide it hurt. Probably a bad idea, because Finn was now staring at her like she was a freak. And Rachel Berry was _not_ a freak.

* * *

Rachel Berry was _such a freak._ Ever since he had joined the glee club she has been practically stalking him. He went to class, there she was; he opened his locker, she was also there; he went to the cafeteria and… Surprise, she was there too! He even checked under his bed (_twice_) to make sure she wasn't hanging out in there.

Rachel shared four classes with Finn, which was kind weird, since she was like a prod…A progy… She was very smart. And he wasn't exactly the smartest guy in the world.

He never really cared about Rachel's existence. He only slushied her because Puck made him and he only knew about her because Quinn hated the girl.

"She's such a diva. Ugh!" She mumbled every time she saw Rachel walking by.

"She's so ugly. Look at how ugly she is, Finn! Isn't she ugly? I think she's ugly." Quinn said repetitively. He just rolled his eyes and nodded. To him, Rachel Berry was just another slushie target, really.

* * *

_"Are you going to rehearsal today?"_

Finn frowned as he read the note that got to his desk from the guy beside him, while Mr. Schuester was saying something about Spanish verb tenses. He looked up at the dude who gave him the piece of paper and frowned.

"It's not mine", he rolled his eyes, pointing at someone a couple seats away from them. Finn followed his indication and recognized a pair of crazy eyes on him.

As soon as he saw Rachel waiting for a response, he linked the question written in the note to Glee club immediately. It was so obvious he felt like shooting himself or something. She smiled shyly when he caught her eye, and gave him a discreet wave. He forced a smile back and nodded, answering her question and greeting her at the same time.

"What a freak", he thought, watching the girl smile openly at his response before going back to paying attention to Mr. Schuester. He felt a little poke on his side and looked at the dude who sent him the note.

"Yes?" He asked with a bit of annoyance hidden in his voice.

"Annoying girl over there is trying to get your attention." He said, and turned around.

Finn looked at Rachel subtly and she was mouthing him something.

"What?" He mouthed. She rolled her eyes playfully and wrote him another note. This time, she threw the note on his forehead. He frowned and opened the note.

"_Are you?" _

"_Yes, I have to!"_ He wrote it. God, this girl was getting on his nerves.

He threw the note back to her and she read it with a smile on her face. She sent him an ok sign and turned back at . He rolled his eyes and got back at paying attention on as well, and hopefully, Rachel wouldn't try contact with him ever again.

**A/N: So, thoughts? Thank you for reading and please review! Also, we're sorry if we commited any grammatical mistake, since english is not our native language and we don't have a beta yet. Again, thank you for reading!**


	2. Showmance

_"Hey."_ She read the note that was passed to her. She quickly looked around to see who had sent her the note and then she saw Finn staring at her. They locked eyes and she smiled. He smiled back and mimed her something about writing back. She giggled at his adorableness and turned back so she could write in the paper.

_"Hello, Finn! How are you?"_ She sent the note back to him. It was funny how she always was able to throw it right on his forehead. His confused face afterwards was quite amusing.

_"I'm good. Kinda bored actually. I can't understand a thing he's saying. Is this French or something?"_ She read his response and giggled silently. Finn was clueless sometimes, but this only made him more adorable.

_"No! This is Spanish, Finn. Where were you through the whole class?"_ She wrote with her pink pen.

_"Uh, I was busy… I couldn't focus on the class… I was paying attention to something else."_ She saw his hands getting shaky as he wrote that phrase on the smashed piece of paper.

_"With what? We're in the classroom, you don't have many places to look at, you know."_

_"Hm… You look really pretty today. Like, really really pretty."_ Her smile was so big it hurt. Finn Hudson thought she was pretty! Oh, she shouldn't be blushing right now. Finn was committed to the most beautiful girl in the whole school, what would he want with her, anyways?

_"Thank you, Finn! That's so sweet of you."_ She was about to sent him the note back when suddenly she saw Quinn touching Finn's shoulder seductively and whispering something about the Celibacy Club in his ear. After sending her a death glare, Quinn adjusted herself back in her chair and Rachel passed the note to Finn quickly.

_"You're welcome."_ He simply responded.

_"So, what was that all about? You're part of a celibacy club?"_ She wrote back.

_"Well, yeah, kind of. Quinn made me join, plus, I get to hang out with the guys from the team, so it's kinda nice."_

_"Well, I for one think that celibacy is an old fashioned habit that some people still follow to name themselves pure. This is obviously not working, because Santana and Brittany are in the celibacy club, and only God knows where those two have been through."_ She sent the note back to him.

* * *

Finn read what Rachel wrote on the paper, and then read again just one more time, to make sure he understood what she said.

_"So, does this mean you are not into celibacy and stuff?"_ He wrote. Oh God, his hand was getting shaky again.

_"Well, no! I believe that if you are in love with someone and you are sure you can trust them to take this huge step together, you are free to go."_ She wrote back.  
He read and gulped loudly.

_"Does this means you're… Ready to sex? I mean, no offense, but you shouldn't think like that, because if you ever get like, wasted at some party, you are totally going to end up doing things you normally don't do and throwing up on some guy's sink. If you know what I mean."_ He wrote nervously.

_"Oh, I wouldn't be that stupid, I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself. Also, don't worry about the throwing up part, because I don't have a gag reflex."_  
Did- Did he read that right? No gag reflex? Oh God… What was his girlfriend name again?

_"Good for you.. I guess."_ he wrote back, avoiding eye contact with her. Quinn was right behind him and he didn't want her to suspect he was having quite a tough time thinking of the mailman because of a few words on a note written by Rachel Berry.

_"Well, I hope you have a nice time at the celibacy club... If that's actually possible."_, Rachel answered, pursing her lips to hide an evil smirk, and this time aiming at Finn's forehead when throwing the note back at him. Too bad she sucked at it and the note actually hit his cheek. Blinking a couple times, he unwrapped it and after reading, stared at the words celibacy club in a mute beg for mercy.

_"You should join the celibacy club."_ He wrote and sent her the note without thinking twice.

_"What? Finn, weren't you paying attention to what I wrote?"_

_"Well, I was but, honestly? No one in the celibacy club – besides Quinn – is respecting the celibacy thing anyways. Besides, it would be cool. We'd get to hang out together a little more."_ He wrote and threw the note back at her. Hopefully, she would join celibacy club.

_"Ok."_ She wrote. He read it one time and then read again, just to make sure. He punched the air and whispered "victory".

_"Ok. So the reunion is today at three. Don't be late!"_ He wrote and passed her a note with a huge grin on his face.

_"I won't."_ She wrote back before the bell rang and he quickly hid the paper in his backpack.

* * *

She had just burst out of celibacy club. The whole thing was just stupid. Plus, she only joined because Finn asked her to. Actually, she felt kind of an idiot for doing that only because of him.

"Oh God, now he thinks I'll do anything he'll ask me to. I'm such an idiot!" She whispered to herself, breathing deeply. She gasped when she felt her pocket vibrate. Someone had just sent her a message. She looked at her cell phone screen and pursed her lips nervously; it was a message from Finn.

_"Hey, where are u? I thought you were pretty cool out there. – F."_

She smiled instantly. He thought she was cool, huh? Well, it's time to turn on the charm, Ms. Berry!

_"Thanks, Finn. I'm in the ladies bathroom at the moment, but I'll be going home as soon as possible. I'm done with that celibacy… Crap! – R. *"_

* * *

He laughed silently when he read Rachel's message. She had just said crap. He never heard her saying something like that. It was kind of cute, because that was probably the biggest cursing she would ever pronounce. At least out loud.

"Finn!" He heard Quinn's voice calling his name with annoyance. "What are you giggling about, huh? Come here! We're not over yet. God, you're so slow." She rolled her eyes and Finn sighed.

_"I gotta go now, Rach, Quinn's being a biatch about something. I'll call you later, k? – F."_

_

* * *

_

She sighed. Of course. Quinn was making him "busy". They were probably going to her house and do indecent things. That girl was no saint and Rachel sure knew it.

**xXx**

When Finn called her, it was 7pm. She was relaxing in her bathtub when she heard her cell ringing. She reached out to get her phone and answered lazily.

"Yes?" She answered it.

_"Hey Rach, it's me."_ She heard Finn's voice echoing from the other side of the line.

"Hey Finn!" She said cheerfully. "Maybe I'll play the sexy card", she thought.

_"So. What are you doing?"_ He asked, sounding bored.

"Uh… Nothing much. Just taking a shower as we speak." She said as a matter-of-factly and she could hear him gasp.

_"O-Oh, you are?"_ He said, and when she heard his voice crack a little she smiled widely.

"Yeah, no big deal, just washing… And soaping…" She could swear she heard him saying something about touching, but that was just her imagination.

_"Oh. Cool."_ He said, almost breathless.

"So, Finn, I was wondering" She said with her sweet but sexy tune. "Would you like to rehearse tomorrow afternoon?"

_"Tomorrow?"_ He asked.

"Yeah! You and me… In the auditorium, alone. We could work on your vocals. Mine are already perfect, so… What do you say?" She asked.

_"Great! Tomorrow sounds awesome!"_ He answered cheerfully. _"See ya tomorrow, Rach."_ He said before he hung up, leaving Rachel with a huge grin on her lips. _Victory._

* * *

_"Rachel, please talk to me."_ He passed her the note through under the desk. She sent him a death glare over the shoulder before writing an answer.

_"I have nothing to talk to you about, Mr. Hudson. Now if you excuse me, I'd like to pay attention to Biology class. Thank you."_

_"You don't even like Biology. Look, are you still mad at me because of the auditorium thing?"_ He wrote on the paper and sent it to her. He could hear her loud gasp and he saw her rage while writing the answer.

_"THING? That auditorium THING? The THING Mr. Hudson was a kiss. But I'm sure you're aware of that since you've practice that a lot. With your girlfriend!"_ Oh God was she pissed.

_"Ok. Rach, please don't be mad. I like when you talk to me. I like when we spend hours talking on the phone or telling silly jokes on Glee. You're like, my best friend. Please don't be mad at me."_

When she read the note, her heart melt a little. God, Finn Hudson was perfection. He sure knew how to make a girl forgive him. When she was about to answer something sweet and cute, she heard Quinn's voice.

"Hey baby, don't forget you're picking me up after Cheerios practice today. Maybe we can have some alone time to ourselves. My parents are out of town." Quinn whispered loud enough to both Finn and Rachel hear.

Rachel scratched all the cute things she had written on the paper and replaced them with _"This conversation is officially over, Finn Hudson. Goodbye."_ before passing him the note.

He was going to need a lot more than charm to get her back.


	3. Acafellas

**A/N: Is that... Is it- Yes! It _is _an update! I figure since the second chapter got _so _many amazing responses, I might as well continue to story! Happy New Year and enjoy!**

"_Rach?" _

The one word written on the piece of paper made her heart flip a little; damn Finn Hudson and his cute nickname for her! Still, she remained cold as ice; after all, she was still clearly upset with him.

"_What do you want, Finn!" _She replied back shortly and with that, Finn realized how pissed she actually was with him. Sighing, he wrote back.

"_I just… I want to let you know I'm sorry for leaving you like that the other day after… What happened." _

"_Why can't you even **write **the word? We **kissed. **Probably not the best idea since you're dating Quinn and you're obviously **so much **better with her. Have fun with your little Quinn, Finn."_

He had to read it twice, because man, that hurt. He just wanted, no, _needed, _to talk to her about what happened between them. They needed to get it off their systems, right? After what happened in the auditorium, were they still friends? Did she even like talking to him anymore? He wouldn't know, she never talked.

* * *

During English, something hit Finn on the head and he frowned, grabbing the piece of paper and rubbing his temple. It was pink and it smelled like strawberries: _Rachel. _He opened the note quickly; after all, she wouldn't talk to him for a thing, why was she talking to him now?

"_I talked to Mr. Schuester." _Uh oh. _"Did you really join the Acafellas?" _Well, crap. What was he supposed to say now? _"Will you leave Glee Club hanging just like he did as well?" _Well, _now _she was talking. Damn it! Was would he say? Should he lie? He shouldn't lie, it was Rachel, he trusted her. But then again, she'd be so pissed…

"_Yeah, sorta." _He wrote back. _"I mean… I don't feel like Glee is fun anymore, you know?"_

"_Of course I do!" _He could actually sense the sarcasm hand coming right off the paper and slapping him across the face. _"It's not fun when someone brings your __**rep **__down, is it Finn?" _

"_Look, it's not about that!"_

"_You mean not **just **about that, right? I cannot believe you. Just because we didn't do it was you wanted us to do, you suddenly get so whiny and leave the club. Good one, Finn. I hope your football monsters of friends are just as understanding as our fellow Glee clubbers." _

"_Okay, first of all, I'm not quitting Glee, okay? I just joined Acafellas because it must be cool and they are well… Cooler than Glee."_

He could hear her huff from the other side of the room. _"Of course. I hope when you are thirty-something and you're unhappily married to Quinn Fabray with I don't know how many babies, you'll still hanging on to your reputation, Finn Hudson. Good day." _

* * *

Dakota Stanley was _really _getting on his nerves. Like, the dude was so freaking small he could squash him with his pinky, but he was _so _freakin mean. They hadn't even had a rehearsal with him, but Finn ran into him twice and though he apologized, Dakota said some really rude stuff to him… Like _so _rude, he couldn't believe it came out of such a short guy.

So when he began pointing everyone's flaws in the middle of Glee Club, Finn got seriously pissed off. The thing that annoyed him the most? When he said Rachel needed a nose job and Finn turned around to face her, he could see she was a little hurt. Who the heck was this dude, anyway! As far as he could see it, Rachel's face was fine. Beautiful, even. Her nose was big, yeah, so what? It just matched her face, her personality and Finn thought it was awesome how she didn't look like everyone else. She was different and so was he.

When Dakota called him _Frankenteen, _he couldn't take it anymore, ready to burst out of the room like he didn't even care about the rest. But then Rachel's voice brought him back. He turned around and she began talking about Barbra Streisand, who had a nose kind of like Rachel's, but didn't get a nose job and now she was like, a legend, right? Everyone began talking about their misfit Idols and Finn smiled. They were finally Glee Club again, everyone seeing through their differences, something the football team didn't do for a thing. When Rachel hired Dakota Stanley and he watched him walk out of the room huffing, he went over to her, a huge beam on his lips. They called the Glee Club rehearsal off that day and then, everyone walked out of the room, Finn following Rachel down the hallway.

"Hey!" He began, smiling. "You were awesome in there, you know? That was really cool."

She blushed and Finn noticed how cute she looked, all red. "Thanks. I couldn't let him bring our fellows' morals down like that! He wasn't worth it, anyway." She shrugged. "So… Acafellas, huh?" She smiled.

"Yeah… We are actually performing tomorrow." Finn stated, nodding. He looked over at her with a grin. "Maybe… Maybe you could come? Watch me and my moves on the stage?" He winked, making her giggle.

"I'll be there." She told him, smiling shyly. She rested one hand on his shoulder and gripped it softly. "See you tomorrow." Finn watched her walk away on the hallway.

Oh, life was good again.

* * *

After they performed, Rachel ran to the backstage, knocking on the door. She smiled at Mr. Schuester, congratulating him and the group for their amazing performance. After everyone left for a little celebration with Mr. Schuester's parents, Finn and Rachel walked out by themselves.

"You were great up there." She told him softly. He looked down at her with a grin.

"Thanks."

"No, really. You were fantastic. You certainly got the moves, Hudson!" She told him, giggling nervously, his chuckle calming her down a little. "I tried to get on the backstage before the show began, tell you to break a leg, but I guess I arrived a little late there." Rachel said, watching him frown.

"Why would I break a leg? Wouldn't that like… Hurt or something?" She giggled loudly, her hand coming to her mouth.

"Finn! Break a leg means **good luck **in Theater!" She told him, poking his shoulder with her skinny finger.

"Oh! Well, at least we did well out there, so it's cool." He smiled. "You know, I think you are my lucky charm. You may have to come to every performance." Finn smirked.

"Oh really?" She rested her hands on her hips. "Well, anything for the Acafellas!"

* * *

Finn got her note during Spanish class, while Mr. Schuester was writing on the board. He opened the piece of paper with a smile.

"_It's good to have you back, Finn Hudson." _

He looked over at her, smiling widely. She had her shiniest smile on, making his heart flip in his chest. He wrote back truthfully.

"_It's good to be back, Rachel Berry."_

**A/N: Happy New Year!**


End file.
